


Camembert or Pokémon?

by bye_byepetitepapillon (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, in her vlog 'GOT THE GIGGLES', inspired by zoella and alfie, mentions of adrienette, mentions of reveal, plagg is a pokemon go nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bye_byepetitepapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg wants to eat camembert. Plagg also wants to catch Pokémon. Adrien just wants him to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camembert or Pokémon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written for Miraculous Ladybug, so please, feel free to give constructive criticism! Any comments will be very much appreciated!

"So what do you want? Camembert or Pokémon?"

"Yeah!"

"You can't have both. You can't eat your disgusting cheese and play Pokémon GO with me at the same time."

"But-"

"No. How about you eat your Camembert and then we can go to the park?"

The tiny cat god crossed his arms and flew up in front of the blond's nose.

"I'll tell your Lady how mean you've been lately. Since you've revealed your identities she's been nicer to me than you've ever been!"

That was, of course, an exaggeration. It still baffled Adrien how nice the tiny cat had been to Marinette, even before she had given him cheese. Heck, even when Adrien let Plagg play Pokémon GO with him, the cat still told him what he could or couldn't catch! It became very clear from the start that Plagg would only allow feline Pokémon in his Pokédex. It had surprised Adrien how many there actually were, but that's beside the point. The point was that Adrien was putting his foot down. Plagg had to make a decision.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"What?" 

The cat seemed surprised that Adrien wasn't giving in, even though he really shouldn't have expected the boy to. This wasn't the first time a similar situation had occurred. He should have learned after the locker incident.

"Camembert," the boy paused, "or Pokémon?"

Realizing that the boy was indeed not backing down, the cat decided to go sulk in the corner, and eat his Camembert. It was his first love, after all. Camembert was always first.

After the boy, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add it to a series if I ever decide to write any more drabbles! I'm on Tumblr as bye-byepetitpapillon if you want to send me a prompt! I'd be happy to write something for you!


End file.
